I'll prove it!
by Supernerd22
Summary: Hermione goes back for her last year at Hogwarts after the war. It seems she has something to prove! Its being re-written so please read!
1. Purple Mohawks

**So I was looking at the traffic for this story and realized that well...there isnt any traffic and after re reading it I can understand. Its not the best of my three stories sooooo I am re writing it with the help of my wonderful Beta .Kitten So please read it again if you have already read it and decided you did not like it. So yeah read and review because you love me and all of that.**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Chapter 1**

**Purple Mohawks**

Hermione felt as if her heart had jumped into her throat as she looked through the glass of the heads compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

There sat the arrogant, smirking, handsome form of Draco Malfoy looking back at her.

She sighed. She should have known Professor McGonagall would make him Head Boy. All that crap about house unity after the war and all.

After a moment of standing there staring she realized that she must have looked like an idiot so she sucked in a breath, straightened her robes and walked into the compartment.

She said nothing to him as she put up her trunk and pulled out a book for the long trip.

Nothing was said between them for a good five minutes leaving Hermione to think maybe the trip would be a silent one, but she was quickly proven wrong when she felt her book being snatched from her hand.

She looked up as Malfoy snickered at the title of her book.

"Muggle romance novels Granger really? You don't have enough action going on in your own love life you have to live through the fantasy crap."

Hermione felt her face going red.

"I just happen to like romance novels Malfoy. Now give it back!"

She watched in embarrassment as Malfoy opened the book and began to flip through the pages.

"They're not even that great Granger I mean really...'Edward grabbed Lillian pulling her into him giving her a searing kiss...' Hey!"

Hermione had quickly got out her wand and accioed the book to her.

"Shut it Malfoy! I knew you couldn't be nice to me for more than five minutes. I don't even know why McGonagall gave you this position anyway. You are a Death Eater for Christ's Sakes."

Hermione quickly regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth, but before she could apologize she felt herself being pressed against the bench she was on. Her breath caught in her throat as Draco hovered above her, his face only an inch from hers.

"I have proven my allegiance to you and the Order time and time again. I took multiple dangerous missions during the war, I risked my life just as many time's as you, Potter, and the Weasel. I know you don't like me and I really don't like you, but you will not ever, and I mean EVER call me a Death Eater again. I put my own father in Azkaban and killed my own Aunt."

Hermione could not get words out. She just stared into his eyes, seeing the sadness there.

She understood. They had all saw Hate, Death and Carnage in the war.

They had all lost someone.

Harry had lost his parents, and Sirius. Ron and Ginny had lost Fred and Hermione well...she had lost her parents too. She had lost the only family that she had left.

Draco pushed himself up and away from her grabbing his robes.

"I'm going to find my friends. I will see you when we get to school Granger."

* * *

Draco had found Blaise and Goyle in a compartment playing exploding Snap.

He sat down without saying anything.

Blaise just rolled his eyes at his moody best friend.

"I take it by the fact that you are in here with us now that Granger is the Head Girl, and you only made it five minutes before you did something to piss her off."

Draco turned to Blaise and growled.

"She called me a Death Eater the stupid bint. I don't know if I will make it through the year Blaise. I am going to Adava her in her sleep."

Blaise rolled his eyes again and went back to his game ignoring his friend.

Draco groaned and leant his head against the window.

He tried taking his mind off of the altercation and thinking of other things but his mind kept coming back to Granger.

Damn it why could he not get his mind off of her?

He hated her and she hated him...Right?

She wasn't anything but a stupid Mudblood. Right?

Wrong...he did not believe in blood status anymore, so he no longer had a real reason to hate her.

Yes, he was brought up thinking that people like her were dirty and did not deserve to do magic, but when he joined the Order and his father was send to Azkaban, it was like a spell had been lifted off of him.

However, the seven years of hatred could not be erased. He was ashamed of how he treated her, but it didn't help that over the past year during the war and after, when he tried to be nice to her, she was still a complete bitch. Even when he risked his life for her and Potter, she didn't even thank him; he had saved her life for Merlin's sake!

He had also noticed that over the last few years she had somehow managed to blossom into a beautiful young woman.

The little Weasley wasn't making anything any better either. She was constantly taking Hermione shopping or letting her borrow her clothes, which looked way too good on her.

He knew they were going to be sharing the Heads apartment this year, and it was going to be torture.

* * *

When the train came to a stop, Hermione stood and got her robes.

She had stayed in the Heads compartment after Malfoy had left. She really didn't feel like going back to her friends.

She felt like a fifth wheel. Harry had Luna, and Ron had Pansy.

She didn't know where Ginny was but she knew Ginny felt the same about being the fifth wheel.

She had thought for a while. She was sorry for calling Malfoy a Death Eater, but almost seven years of hate could not be erased by a few good deeds.

Malfoy had already gotten off the train and was leading the first years to Hagrid, so she stayed behind and made sure that everyone was off the train.

Hermione and Draco were the last ones to make it to the carriages, of course. They rode to the castle in silence. Draco still had a cold glare on his face.

They walked side by side into the great hall, leading in the first years.

The whole room went silent. Hermione and Draco both separated without a word to go to their own respective tables, watched the sorting ceremony, and listened to McGonagall's speech.

When the speech was over and the feast was on the table, Hermione felt as if she was being stared at so she looked up.

Ron and Harry were both looking at her from across the table with sympathy.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Merlin Harry! I helped you fight Voldemort. I think I can handle Draco Malfoy."

Harry shook his head. "I know, Mione. I just know that you two were at each other's throat each time you were together at Grimmauld Place. We actually had to magically bind you a few times. There won't be anyone there to do that when you two are alone. I have a feeling someone is going to get murdered or seriously injured before this year is over."

Hermione just grinned wickedly. "Yes, I believe so too, and I fully intend on it not being me."

Harry and Ron both swallowed hard and chose to change the subject.

Everyone around them began talking about what they had done over the summer.

Hermione had been spending the summer settling her parents' estate. They had not been extremely rich, but they were very well off. They were both dentists and had each come from a pretty well off families.

They had also made sure that Hermione was well provided for with two very large life insurance policies.

She found that she would not need to work for a long time. She also sold their house. There was no point in keeping it.

She did not have any family in the Muggle world left, no aunts, uncles, or grandparents. Basically she had cut all ties with the Muggle world.

She converted all of her money to wizard currency and rented out an apartment above a shop in Diagon Alley.

She visited Grimmauld a few times, but found that Harry was usually always with Luna, and the Weasley's were spending time together mourning their loss.

The only other persons normally there were the "reformed" Slytherins. Draco still had the Malfoy mansion and fortune, but it seemed Hermione saw him every time she went to Grimauld Place. Why had he always been there?

Their conversations had always started innocently enough, but ended with one of them having their wands pointed at the other and people would have to separate them.

Hermione grinned to herself. She had occasionally gotten in a few good hexes. She had turned his blond hair purple for a week. The next time they had argued, he had hexed her hair into a Mohawk.

Ron talked about the time he had spent with Pansy. Which Hermione still could not get over how strange of a couple they made. Hermione was no longer jealous. After the kiss they had shared, they both agreed that they were way to much like brother and sister to ever be a couple.

Harry, of course, talked about his time spent with Luna and how she wasn't that strange once you got to know her.

Ginny had stayed quiet choosing to just listen to the conversations around her she had not taken Fred's death very well.

Hermione was worried for her best friend but had tried to broach the subject on many occasions with no luck.

* * *

After the meal, Hermione and Draco met the Headmistress at the doors of the great hall.

She smiled brightly at them and cleared her throat. "I am very excited to have both of you back this year. I understand that there is still some animosity between the two of you; however, I know you are both mature adults and can set aside your differences for the good of the school. I do not want to see either of you walking around with strange hair do's. Grimauld place is one thing but here you are an example for the younger students. Here is a map to your rooms, and the password. In your rooms, each of you has a notebook that has a list of the duties that you are to perform as Heads. I will expect the first prefect meeting to be held within the week, and the patrolling list to be on my desk to be approved before the meeting."

Hermione and Draco both nodded and the Headmistress watched as they both followed the map.

She tried to steady her breathing as she walked through the dark hallways with Draco Malfoy. The silence seemed almost deafening. When they reached their portrait, they both just stood in awe looking at it.

There was a blond man and brunette woman with wild, crazy, curly hair standing in each other's arms. They were both looking into each other's eyes lovingly. She had to clear her throat to get the portraits attention.

Hermione and Draco both sucked in a breath when the two people in the portrait faced them. It was them. Draco just looked down at the paper and read off the password. "Eternal."

When the portrait swung open, Draco stood back and let Hermione enter before him.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the room. This, in turn, caused Draco to slam into her back, sending her to the ground with him landing on top of her.

She groaned and turned over. Draco just sneered down at her. "What the hell, Granger. Walk much?"

Hermione huffed and pushed him off her. "Get off me, Ferret."

Draco got up and walked away without helping her up. "You know, you would think after seven years you would find something better to insult me with."

Hermione stood up and turned to face him. "How about Jackass, bastard, arrogant little Prick..."

Draco just rolled his eyes and turned away from her. They both went their separate ways to explore their rooms.

The common room was beautiful. It was twice the size of the Gryffindor common room. It was decorated in neutral shades of brown and beige, no greens, silvers, reds, or gold's.

There were two dark brown leather couches, and two large wooden desks on the opposite sides of the room from each other.

There was a large fireplace with two over-sized plush chairs in front of it for people to sit and chat.

Off to the side of the common room was a small kitchen with just the bare necessities.

There were also two separate staircases, leading to one door each.

One door had the Gryffindor and the other Slytherin symbols.

Hermione made her way up the stairs and opened the door to her room.

Her breath left her. It was gorgeous. There was a large king size canopy bed in the middle, with gold and red blankets.

There was a large dresser, armoire, and vanity. There was a large Gryffindor symbol above her bed. There was also a door leading to a balcony.

She walked over and opened the door. The balcony had a small table, and a chair. It had a wonderful view of the black lake. She looked over and sighed, then realized that Malfoy's balcony was not too far away from hers.

She decided next to check out her bathroom.

When she walked through the door, she smiled brightly. The bathroom was wonderful. There was a large tub in the middle, with taps of different bubbles. It was the same thing, but a little better as to what was in the prefects' bathroom.

There were two separate sinks. Her things had already been placed on the one that was meant to be hers. Her new makeup, lotions, and such.

Hermione giggled when she realized Draco had almost as much stuff as she did.

There was also a large stone shower with a glass door. The shower was large enough for five people to fit in comfortably.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard someone clear their throat.

She turned to see Malfoy standing in a doorway on the opposite side of her doorway. They had to share a bathroom, she knew that, but this was going to be insane.

Malfoy just smirked, "You would think that with such a large apartment they would be able to give us our own bathroom."

Hermione just nodded and went back through her room, down to the common room, where she had seen the notebooks with their head duties.

Hers was sitting on her desk, so she sat down and began to read.

It pretty much explained what she knew; she would be allowed to take points away from students who were misbehaving, she was expected to put together the dances, and the Hogsmeade trip with Malfoy, and she also was expected to patrol the halls every other night with him until midnight. Also, as a new rule, every class that Draco and Hermione had together they were expected to be partners in any assignment requiring one, and they were also expected to sit next to one another in class to promote inter house unity.

Draco must have read that at the same time because she heard him suck in a breath. "You have got to be kidding me."

Hermione looked up from across the room. "I believe we have found something that we finally agree on Malfoy."

The rest of the night went in silence as they both finished reading and went to their own rooms.

As Hermione cuddled up in the bed, she sighed. This year was meant to be a wonderful second chance at her education, but she knew it was going to be a huge challenge having to spend almost all of her time with him.

Draco lay in bed thinking too. This was going to be torture, just like he thought. Someone was going to get killed before the end of the year, and for some reason, he had a funny feeling it was going to be him.

**Review please because you love me and your awsome!**


	2. Authors Note

Hello to all of my readers. Just wanted to let you know that I am leaving fanfiction. I just do not have the time to put the right dedication that is needed. I am giving my storys to my Beta Little-Angry-Kitten. She is a great writer and will dedicate the time needed to make these stories what they need to be and what they should be. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews they have meant a lot to me. Make sure to follow the storys from her profile I am sure she will make them great! I have put her on my favorite authors link.


End file.
